


Getting Railed on the Rails

by ShippingAllShips



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chikan, Harry is into it, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Molestation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: Alternate titled: The Fanfic Where Harry Gets Molested On A Train By A Young Lord Voldemort





	Getting Railed on the Rails

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, being molested on a train. Horrible thing to happen IRL but so nice in hentai and fanfic form. 
> 
> I'll change the title eventually.

Harry had always despised taking the train to school. It was a thirty minute trip from Diagon to the station at Hogwarts, including the ten minute stop at Knockturn to pick up the commuters heading to work. It was horrible, but organized at least it was organized. All students at Diagon station and the rest at Knockturn. It made sense to have the students enter first, given that they would be the last to leave. 

Of course, with the majority of the city and surrounding areas population piling into one train, at seven in the morning and then again in the afternoon, it tended to get a bit crowded.

Today was no exception. There were a few extra bodies on the train, rich students who normally biked or walked choose to ride today of all days. Harry had seen Malfoy’s annoyingly bright hair gleaming in the early morning sun on the platform and had been instantly annoyed, knowing this ride wasn’t going to be pleasant for him.

And he was correct. The car hadn’t been too full when it was just the students, all spread out amongst the train’s other cars and able to put a comfortable distance between themselves and the others. However, when they stopped at Knockturn to allow the adults on, things got a bit cramped. 

Harry, who had been standing comfortably off to the side, was suddenly pressed up against the wall of the car, his arms bracing himself against the wall to stop his face from smashing into it. Another student was pressed uncomfortably close to him, trapping him against the wall and themselves. He was sure it was a student, as he could see the dark robes of their uniform when he glanced down. Of course, being uncomfortably close to another student wasn’t exactly his issue right now.

There was a hand on his ass. He was willing to believe whoever it was hadn’t done it on purpose, seeing as they had just been shoved into him, until it squeezed. He gave a small squeak when it groped him again, massaging the flesh there and jumping when he felt himself being pinched. Another hand joined and he tensed when they both squeezed him, rubbing up and down the curve of his ass. 

His face was on fire. He was being molested. On a train. On his way to school. What was this, a hentai manga?

He should scream, making a scene and out whoever was doing this, but something stopped him, the words catching in his throat. Fear, perhaps, and shame. A boy, getting felt up by another person and not having the nerve to stop them on his own. How pitiful. 

He resolved to simply ignore it for now, planning on confronting them whenever they reached the first stop, an uncomfortable twenty minutes away. He could deal with this for that long, standing tense as he could while the guy continued to feel him up. 

The hands pulled away after a few minutes and Harry sighed in relief, only to bristle when he felt them lifting his school robes and bunching them at his waist. The hands were back on him, much more confident, slipping into the waistband of his pants and underwear to touch him directly. He bit back a moan of pleasure.

It wasn’t hot. It was not, he told himself as the hands continued where they had left off, digging into the flesh of his ass and rubbing him. It especially wasn’t hot considering that they were in a train car filled with other passengers who could look over at any moment and see what was happening.

Except it was. The anonymity of the hands on him and the thought that anyone could look over and see this happening to him. He found himself leaning back into the hands, earning a chuckle from the person behind him. Male, no surprise there. Not that he was complaining, men and women were equally good for him.

He managed to slip one hand from the wall and slide it down and back, finding the crotch of his assailant and pressing against the bulge there. He felt the man’s hands stop, continue with renewed vigour when Harry gave his own encouraging squeeze. He had to stifle a moan when the hands grabbed him roughly and lifted his ass before releasing it, managing to make it bounce; Harry found himself hoping that had been a nice sight, if the breathy ‘oh’ he heard was anything to go by, it was.

He whined softly when those hands retreated from his pants and knocked his hand away, the man pressing closer to him when the train jolted suddenly. The hands returned, this time squeezing him through the front of his pants and deftly working on the zipper. 

He wasn’t sure if he wanted this anymore. Being fondled and fondling someone in return was very different from having his dick out in the car and he moved to smack the hand away. The hands had other ideas, shooing him away and hooking around his waistband, sliding his pants and boxer down to mid-thigh.

He groaned when his dick was grabbed, feeling the hands jerk him several times before retreating once more. His hips jerked in protest, straining to hear the rustling of clothes behind him and then the hands were back, slipping between his thighs and pushing them apart. He resisted until he felt the man move closer, something very hot and hard slipping between his thighs and the hands forcing them closed around it.

Harry flushed, the hands grabbing his hips and dragging him a bit closer, beginning to thrust into the gap of his thighs. He couldn’t contain the loud moan he let out as the cock between his legs dragged deliciously against his balls and cock, the friction very welcomed after the teasing he had just endured.

There was no way no one had taken notice of what was going on, with the sound of skin hitting skin and the moans that kept slipping from his mouth, especially with everyone so uncomfortably close to one another.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye to the student beside him, a bit surprised to see Fenrir Greyback there, his arms crossed over his chest and  _ very  _ interested in a spot on the other side of the train. The student on the others side— Abraxas Malfoy, if the hair was anything to go by— was no better, his hands gripping his phone tightly and staring at it intently. Both of them were flushed and sweating a bit, there eyes almost straying to him before darting back away.

Harry knew exactly who was beside him, as Malfoy wouldn’t be caught dead on the train unless he was  _ ordered _ to, and wasn’t surprised when his dick twitched at the realization. Tom Riddle was known around school for three things: his looks and charm, his amazing grades, and the fact that he had every rich or dangerous student in the school wrapped around his finger, at his beck and call like loyal dogs on a leash.

He could picture it now; Riddle behind him, his eyes half closed and silent moans falling from his lips as he fucked Harry’s thighs, his normally perfect hair a mess and his fingers leaving bruises where he was gripping Harry’s hips.

That was enough to make him cum with a loud and breathy moan, his thighs tensing on instinct as his cum splattered on the wall in front of him and a bit of his shirt. He heard Riddle curse behind him as well, thrusting against him once more before cumming with a small hum.

As the high wore off, reality came crashing down on him and he cursed. The ends of his shirt had cum on it, as well as the bottom of Riddle’s robes, and the anti-magic sigils prevented them from simply vanishing the spell away. He could close his robes and simply vanish the mess once he was free from the train, but there was no way Riddle could avoid others seeing.

He was willing to believe Riddle hadn’t noticed as he pulled away from Harry, hearing the sounds of rustling as he put himself back into his pants and zipped up. He could hear Riddle whisper something to Malfoy as he pulled up his own pants and zipped his robes closed to hide the mess.

He turned his head slightly towards Malfoy and he could see the reluctance on his face as he slipped his phone into his pants pocket before pulling his robes off, holding them out to Riddle. Riddle accepted them and offered his to Malfoy, who put them on with great displeasure.

Harry would have laughed if Riddle hadn’t leaned closer to him, his mouth directly beside Harry’s ear, making him tense.

“You should wear a skirt next time, then we could fuck for real. Be a lot easier than those pants.” he breathed into Harry’s ear, blowing into it before pulling away completely. 

Harry shuddered, his face flushing again as he turned around, a bit surprised to see that Riddle was already moving to another spot on the train with his two dogs following, more room now that all the adults had gotten off. He honestly hadn’t noticed they had arrived at the first station, and he was a bit grateful to finally have a seat. Without the wall or Riddle to support him, his legs were quickly becoming jelly.

A girl, blonde and seated across from his was giggling, an open book in her lap and a blush on her face. Harry felt his face heat up more as he realized she was seated directly beside where Fenrir had been standing.

“What are you looking at?” Harry muttered in embarrassment as the girl giggled, going back to reading her book. Not as slick as they thought, it seemed.


End file.
